Always a You and Me
by jeslie-saheia
Summary: Set in MR4, in Antartica. MAx had never understood what Fang really felt inside, but when she goes into his room to find a piece of paper containing a poem...will she now know?


Always a You and Me

**Always a You and Me**

**Max**

I sat alone on my bed, yep, it's pretty boring. The room was filled with silence, and I could only hear the heater in the room generate. Jeez, this trip was like all for nothing.

We're in the boat, _Wendy K_. This saving the world things wasn't really how I pictured it. _Global warming, _yeah. How exciting!

That was one thing that bothered me, the second one was the mission, and the danger I wasn't sure about. What if these scientists were evil? Well they do have a good way of not showing their evilness. I'm always aware of them, if they were one of Them, then I won't hesitate kicking their heavy butts.

Then there is the third one that causes my headache. Wait for it, Fang, Fang and his weirdness and cow eyes whenever he is with that Brigid, the doctor who seems too young to _be _a doctor. I can't believe he actually likes the girl, seven years apart. Oh my God! Him and Brigid do cause pain for me, and Fang and me you ask? Confusion and Misery, perfect.

Seeing Fang with another (example the Red-Haired Wonder), really gets the acid on my stomach. And although he kissed me twice, I didn't know where he was going through with that. It just bothers me more than anything!

There was a knock on the door, I heard Angel's voice.

"Max! Are you there?"

"Yes, honey!" I said.

Angel opened the door, and Nudge followed her. Nudge was holding her hotdog, and Angel had Celeste in her arms.

I scooted for them to sit down next to me.

"Max," Nudge said. "Angel said you've been thinking a lot lately."

"Yeah, honey, it's just that you know I don't a hundred percent trust theses people," I said. "And also—"

"No, I mean yeah," Angel said. "Nudge means that you've been thinking a lot lately, about Fang."

Darn it! I can never _ever _hide a single private thought without Angel figuring it out. I didn't say anything, and I kept my mouth shut.

"Do you…really like him?" Nudge asked. I didn't say anything again; I didn't even know the answer to that. Nudge stared at me, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know sweetie," I finally said. "I'm just confused about that lately. I think I'll go get some fresh air."

I stood up and reached for the doorknob when Angel's sweet voice entered my head.

_Its okay Max, _she said. _Fang knows he loves you. _

I didn't say anything, although my hesitation of opening the door told Angel I heard. I opened the door and went off for a nice fly.

As I went to find a space for my wings to open, I saw Iggy, waving his arms around, sometimes tilting his head. I'm pretty sure he wasn't exercising. I went to him.

"Hey Ig," I said and he turned around to smile at me. "What are you doing?"

"I was listening to music," he said. "There's this really cool song in here, it makes you dance." He started jumping around and waving his arm up in the air again. I shook my head and left him alone with his twisted mind.

I started walking again, and saw Gazzy coming out of his room, running to Iggy. He waved at me and continued on to his destination. I saw the door to Gazzy, Iggy and Fang's room slightly open. Suddenly I found myself going to the door and opening their room. The whole flying to get air things was out of my head with a _poof_! I went in.

The room was just as empty as ours, and there was a bunk and one single bed. The smell of the room was just like ours and it was pretty warm. I realized the heater was still on, and decided not to turn it off.

Then I saw something on Fang's bed. It wasn't his laptop that was closed, not his boots, but a piece of paper that was randomly placed there. I picked it up, and I didn't bother to read the words. It was a poem I realized. Interested for some reason, I sat down and read it:

_Always A You and Me_

_By: Fang_

_Her smile's so charming_

_And her companionship I find quite warming._

_Her hair is so smooth, and it's so perfect,_

_Her eyes were stars, which brightens my days I expect. _

_She's sometimes stubborn, and likes to insult others,_

_But I know deep inside, although I know I may not be her lover,_

_She's still the same, brave Max._

_Max, the girl I've known,_

_The great leader, and the mom of the flock,_

_The girl I comfort, whenever she was torn. _

_She loves her girls, Angel and Nudge,_

_I love her laugh, whenever Gazzy gobbles up his hot fudge. _

_She's the perfect girl, not all girls could be. _

_It starts of as friends, then a simple fancy, _

_Then I realized I am in love, I was in love instantly. _

_My face was just a disguise, to hide my emotions, mainly despise_

_For the Flyboys, the Erasers, and Whitecoats._

_Whenever she smiles, my mask tells her I'm frowning,_

_But inside, I'm so loving, her beautiful face,_

_I felt like she's my only happy place. _

_After this is all over, I'll tear my mask,_

_Approach my Max, and ask, about her feelings for me._

_The night we kissed, her mouth soft on mine,_

_My stomach churned, and felt our fingers entwine. _

_It was incredible, but then, I realized she couldn't have me,_

_She ran, and flew up in the air, making me see, we weren't meant to be. _

_Max, I've been wanting to tell you, but you gave me no chance,_

_I showed you, but then left me without even seeing a glance_

_Of how you felt every time you left. _

_I just hope one day, you'll see_

_There's always a You and Me, Max. _

After I read it, I put it down. My heart was beating fast, and I felt my whole body warm up, I could no longer feel the cold around me. Oh. My. God. Was whatever I just read really what Fang had felt. I took the piece of paper, apparently I loved it. I didn't know Fang was some poet.

I felt something staring at me, so I turned around and found one person standing silently.

Fang.

I stood up, and his eyes widened when he saw me holding his poem. His eyes stared back at me, and he was back showing no emotion.

_A Mask. _That was that it said on his poem. I didn't dare move, so did he. We seemed to be staring at each other's eyes for awhile now.

"Max…" He began. I raised my hand to stop him.

"Fang," I said. "It's beautiful. I didn't know you were a poet."

He gave me a smile only Fang could do, and then he was back to being Mr. Rock. I felt my own smile wrinkle out of my face. The next sentence I said didn't sound like me at all.

"Is this how you really feel."

Dang, I know I don't like talking about my feelings, but this is very not me. Don't know what was happening. Fang didn't say anything, but he stepped forward.

"Is it?" I repeated.

He nodded. "I don't know why you're jealous about me and Brigid, but just to let you know Max," he went closer and embraced me, and I felt so relaxed and warm. "You're my only girl." He whispered.

That made me shiver, and I really felt like of lost in his embrace, what was happening? I wasn't sure, but I was sure I wasn't' going to go run like what it says on the poem.

"I love you," he whispered. "I love you sooo much."

I laughed softly and hugged him tighter. We embraced for quite a long time I should say. We then let go and Fang stroked my hair once. We were then back in the real world when we heard Gazzy shouting at Nudge, and Nudge shouting back at Gazzy. Man, there was always something that ruins it eh?

**So uh…what do you guys think? It's my first Max fanfic anyway, and I just finished the fourth book. **


End file.
